


One night can change your whole life

by Stitchygirl



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitchygirl/pseuds/Stitchygirl
Summary: This is the back story for Ana and Kelly and what could have happened if he knew she was pregnant and if the baby had lived
Relationships: Gabriela Dawson & Leslie Shay, Kelly Severide/Original Female Character(s), Matthew Casey & Andrew "Andy" Darden & Kelly Severide





	1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Anastasia but everyone calls me Ana, I'm 18, have shoulder length curly brunette hair, dark blue eyes,and I live in England with my grandparents after being born in Chicago and losing my parents in a car crash when I was 2, I have a god father called Benny and have just spent the past 6 weeks in Chicago, staying with him and his 21 year old son Kelly at their cabin where they have a boat and I got my gorgeous tan from being out with them whilst they fished....

8 weeks earlier June 2003

I have arrived in O'hare International Airport where my godfather is waiting for me at arrivals, having dual nationality makes life easy as I can just walk through with nothing to declare at customs and I find my God father Benny waiting for me I squel and run to him dropping my bags as I give him a bone crushing hug, we get in his car and with my feet on the dash we drive to the cabin which is on the outskirts of the city, when we arrive I get out and dump my stuff in the spare bedroom and I get my bikini on and grab my towel sunscreen, water, magazine and sunglasses and lathered up in sunscreen I lie on the deck and catch the mid afternoon rays, whilst Benny is sorting out his room ready for the arrival of his son Kelly who is coming to spend weekends here when he's not on shift at firehouse 51 and he is working on his squad certification what ever that means, I know Kelly and Andy his best friend from childhood are coming to stay with Matt the week I go home boys only club or something misogynistic like that and I'm excited to see Kelly again it's been a year and a few sporadic emails where we talk about our lives, I start working with children in September which will make me crazy busy too but for now I'm loving my summer holidays so far and I know 4th July will be lots of fun with my extended family...

Benny comes out and says  
" Ana, clothes on and clean up please, dinner is ready"  
I go in grab a tshirt and short outfit and sits at the table where Benny has made pasta with tomato and basil sauce and a glass of coke, we enjoy the food and the camaraderie of busting each others chops, there is no TV or Internet which sucks sometimes but is good at other times and tonight is a quiet night on the deck watching fireflies, I love watching them glow in the dark twinkling like the stars above, earlier than I would have liked jet lag sets in and I call it a night kissing Benny on the cheek I go into my room well Kelly's it's got CFD paraphernalia all over the walls and the occasional half naked girl but its familiar and the bedding although clean smells of Kelly, I take of my tshirt and shorts put my bikini in the too wash pile and get ready for bed, I fall asleep quickly and wake the following day to the smell of coffee, I never drink coffee hot but do like iced Coffee so I make my own and find Benny chopping wood for the fire both inside and outside and says  
" Morning princess how'd you sleep"  
"Morning uncle B I slept well, did you?"  
"All ways baby girl when your here"  
We sit together drinking our coffees and then I go and put on a new bikini and sunbath and read and listen to music and at lunch time I make us both sandwiches and we eat those outside then I go back to my outdoor activities and Benny works on the boat engine, at some point I must have napped and the next thing I know I'm in the lake and when I resurface I see Kelly bent over laughing at me, I swim to the deck and haul myself out grab my towel and shake my head making my hair go everywhere and wet Kelly in the process he laughs and I go for a shower knowing I'm done for the day, going into the cabin I smell pizza and know that Kelly brought it with him and has kept it warm in the oven, I have a quick shower and wash my hair and get changed into my tshirt and shorts from yesterday and then go to greet Kelly properly  
" Hey Lel, how's firefighting?"  
"Trouble I'm good, firefighting is going well, and life's pretty good"  
Benny serves pizza and me and Kelly fall into easy banter and light conversation and when the food has been eaten they go outside and we watch the sun set over the water and Benny lights the fire and we toast marshmallows and have fun, the following day is Saturday and Benny has left to visit Beth and her boys so im incharge of cooking and Kelly grills, we have lots of fun in the water and on the boat and that night we shared a kiss nothing happened it was a moment, this carried on for weeks and just before July 4th, Kelly and I are alone again and I have been too hot so I'm wearing one of Kelly's tee's and we are sat on the deck with our feet in the water and then Kelly splashes me and we splash each other and then I grab my solo cup and fill it with water and when Kelly sees what I'm about to do he does the only thing that will stop me he kisses me hard, wind knocked out of me kiss and then I look at him and say

" please Lel, I want this noone makes me feel safe like you do, please no strings just be my first and make it safe"

" Ana, no I can't do this, your gorgeous and amazing and funny but what if you meet the man of your dreams and you want him to be your first I can't give you this back"

Ana looks into his blue eyes and says  
" it's my decision please Lel,"  
In a heartbeat we are making out and our hands are roaming all over each other and then our tops are off and then Kel has my bra off and I'm panting into his mouth and he is playing with my nipples and when he takes one into his mouth I moan with pleasure and Kelly lifts me and takes me to his bed where iam suddenly laying naked and he is above me and says  
" Last chance Beautiful before I can't hold back"  
I look Kelly in the eye and say  
" no regrets, I'm ready and want you, please Kel"

Kelly removes his shorts and boxers and then he looks into my eyes as he lines himself up and then with the first thrust he kisses me as I cry out at the sudden intrusion and slight pain and then Kelly waits a few moments until I raise my right leg and use my foot to tap his bjm and say  
" Show me what you got Kel, I can take it"  
Then we are both panting and moaning and we meet each other thrust for thrust and he knows when we are both close to orgasms and with 3 more deep thrusts we come together and then I feel him still inside me, he kisses me and I moan and he pulls away saying  
" you good?, you look and feel good"  
" I'm good, Kelly thank-you"  
I then get dressed in his shirt and wear shorts and go to grab us both drinks and I grab Munch and sit on the sofa, that was the night My plans changed and I had to grow up but I didn't know it yet,

4 weeks ago  
I'm loving my life working with children and its busy but rewarding and I have been sending Lel emails and it's not awkward and we are still super close, I am getting ready for work and my grandma asks if I need any thing when she goes shopping and I reply  
" no mama,I'm all good thanks"  
Kiss her and head to work, whilst I'm eating my lunch talk turns to periods and pregnancy and I suddenly realise I've not had one since before I went to Chicago and start to worry, so on my way home I stop for a test I don't have any symptoms so I don't think I am but knowledge is a good thing so I go to my room and take the test, waiting 3 minutes felt like an eternity and then the evidence was there in front of me,  
" I am carrying Kelly Severide's baby, oh shit he's going to kill me and, fuck my family will be so disappointed in me knocked up at 18!!!"  
I send Kelly an email and attach the test as proof and then taking a deep breath I go and tell my grandparents what I've done and they were amazing and just hugged me and told me not to worry, I had to be strong for my baby and how amazing I am going to be as a mum.

The following day I make a doctors appointment to have it confirmed and I'm given multivitamins and folic acid and the dating scan is booked for 2 weeks time and then it's back to work, I haven't told anyone until I hear back from Kelly.....


	2. Well time to grow up....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly finds out he's going to be a dad and jumps on the first plane to England to be with Ana...

8 weeks ago I spent an amazing night with an incredible girl Ana, I have no regrets and life is good, 51 is busy and I'm doing my squad training alongside truck and it's incredible and I'm excited to take the test and I get weekly emails from Ana talking about her new job working with children and the stories she has shared made him laugh,

Andy  
" Yo Severide, the smile on your face because of Ana?

Matt  
" yeah, Severide your actually doing your shit eating grin!!"

Kelly   
" Ana sent me an email about the crazy things she has seen and been told at work and children are funny"

We had better move our asses if we don't wanna be late for shift...

4 weeks later

Kelly gets an email from Ana that changes his life forever...

Kelly,  
Hey, erm this is so hard to do and I never know the time to phone you but you deserve to hear this from me, oh god your going to hate me and I can't bare that, Kelly do you remember our night together in the cabin? God I hope you do or this is awkward,well oh jeez here goes, Kelly I am so sorry to drop this bombshell on you but I am pregnant I have attached a photo and when I have been to the doctors I'll let you know more, I'm not trying to trap you or demand anything from you this is just a you have a right to know   
Ana 

I received the email as I'm going out to work and knowing its Ana I want to read it properly, when I get back after my shift I fall asleep and then when I wake up Andy and Matt are over to watch a football game and have pizza and beer and then a week has passed and i've not read the email, 

2 weeks later Matt and Andy are over and I am on my computer when I see the email from Ana and reading it the colour drains from my face and I type an email back

Ana,  
I'm not mad we need to talk, I'm going to call you know, don't ignore me  
Kel,

I then grab her cell number and call her:

Dammit Ana pick up,

Hey Ana it's Kelly,I'm so sorry for the delay I don't have an excuse, we need to talk please talk to me.

20 mins later Ana calls back and I hurry to answer:

Kelly?

Yeah I'm here, I'm so sorry Ana, how you doing? 

Tired and vomiting everything but my memories up all day long, living of rice cakes, granny Smith apples and water, I didnt mean to email you the news but wanted you to know as soon as I did

No I get it Ana, look I want to be apart of this journey and I mean everything, you can't come to me so I will come to you, have you announced it yet?

My grandparents know and have been so supportive but I'm only 10 weeks so I want to wait until the scan, I'm scared Kelly, my body is changing and I have no control over it and it hurts and I know it's normal but that doesn't mean I have to like it 

What hurts Ana?  
and I'm sorry your sickness is so bad

My boobs hurt, my womb hurts as it stretches and I feel like I have permanent PMS I'm hormonal and feel rubbish constantly 

Aww Ana, I'm so sorry, look I'm here with Andy and Matt and they have heared the conversation, I'm getting on a plane to see you and our baby, see you soon.

Andy and Matt look at me as I end the call and both say  
" wow, how you feeling?"  
" Honestly, I'm excited, scared, nervous,happy, proud. I just want to see them both and hold Ana and tell her I'm here for them both"

Andy books my flight and Matt drives us all to the airport, I quickly packed my suitcase and grabbed my passport and ran out the door.

I arrive in Manchester and once I'm through to arrivals I see Ana's grandpa waiting for me, we have a tense ride home and when I ask about Ana he just replies  
"Ana is struggling with this pregnancy and she is so sick at the moment, you'll see"

I say " I'm so sorry, I never meant to get her pregnant, but I won't stop her from having her own career and we will find a way to raise our baby together"

' only offer to be in their lives if your truly serious about it Kelly, she is not allowed to marry until she is 21 and she is more than just a mother and she deserves to have the world if that's what she wants"

The rest of the ride is in silence and when we pulled up, I was nervous to see her, we went through the garage door and then up the stairs to put my luggage in the guest room, I then go back downstairs and meet Ana's grandma who makes me take tea and toast upstairs to Ana's room, I walk in and can't see her but can hear her, she's obviously dealing with morning sickness so I knock on her bathroom door and say  
" Ana, it's Kelly, can I come in?"

The reply is the door being opened and Ana knealing over the toilet, she looks at me and says  
" not your biggest fan right now, nothing good or fun is happening yet"

I just go and sit behind her and rub her back when another wave hits her and then just like that she flushes, brushes her teeth and goes looking for food, she climbs onto her bed and starts to eat her toast and drink her tea, then she says  
" hi, good flight, welcome to England, sorry I didn't come and meet you but ya know vomiting on the motorway wasn't a highlight of the day for me"

" hi, flight was good and I get it and listen, I'm so sorry I did this to you Ana, I really am"

" Hey it took 2 so your not completely to blame and yeah this bit sucks but can't be worse than Labour right?"

I reply  
" no, I guess not but I'm here now,no matter what, we just need to come up with a game plan"

Later on when Ana is dressed we sit at the kitchen table and make a plan, I want Ana and the baby with me in Chicago and Ana wants her grandparents, we are both stubborn and know its going to end in an argument what I didnt expect was the very angry response from Ana

" I'm not moving to Chicago, I have a job, friends and family here"

" I have the same argument for being in chicago, but we are going to be parents which means we need to be in the same place"

" well last time I checked, it was me who was pregnant and as the baby is in me it will live where I do which is currently here"

"Ana don't do the baby is in me argument its pointless, it wont always be in there and we need to have a plan"

" you know what, I'm not doing this, leave me alone"

And she stormed out,leaving a just as angry and confused Kelly behind

A few hours later Ana returns and goes to find Kelly, he isn't in the house and Ana hopes she hasn't blown her chance of his support but how do they make it work when he wants Chicago and she wants home? .....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kelly wants Ana to move to Chicago, is that going to work?.....

**Author's Note:**

> Kelly knows how will he react.....


End file.
